Ra'zac
The Ra’zac (or Lethrblaka when full-grown) were one of the several races of Alagaësia. They were a race that lived to terrorize humans. The last two Ra'zac to live before the extinction of their race (as well as the remaining two Lethrblaka) were servants of Galbatorix. They were used by him to investigate any rumors of dragons who might have escaped the downfall of the Dragon Riders. They were called by some the king's personal "dragon hunters." The Ra'zac commonly used Seithr Oil, and with it killed Garrow, Parr and countless others. There was a taller and smaller Ra'zac. The last of the Ra'zac hid in Helgrind, and were warded by Galbatorix's spells. They kept both Seither Oil and torture devices inside. Description The Ra'zac were beetle-like creatures, with tight, gray-black skin, insect-like exoskeletons, sharp beaks, and huge, corded muscles. They had barbed, purple tongues and bulbous, lidless eyes the size of a fist, with no pupils or irises. Ra'zac seemed to drag out the letter "S". Ra'zac could not be perceived by magic (making them excellent assassins and spies) and wore dark cloaks and hoods to remain unnoticed when around humans. They could not use magic. The Ra'zac feared deep water because they could not swim and disliked bright sunlight, but were otherwise nearly invincible to an average man. Light was such a weakness that a blast of light would stun them momentarily. The Ra'zac used swords, shields, arrows, and vials of Seithr Oil. They had an evil breath which fogged the minds of humans, though dwarves were somewhat resistant to it, and elves were immune to it altogether. It should be noted that the Ra'zac often coated their weapons' blades with their Seithr Oil, including arrows. Life-cycle When a Ra'zac was born, it was referred to as a pupa. It developed a roughly human exoskeleton, allowing it to remain somewhat inconspicuous in the company of its favorite prey, humans. During the pupae stage, they wore black cloaks to help hide their true form. In this stage, Ra'zac fed exclusively on human beings, but upon maturing would kill and eat anything that moved. When the pupae had reached the age of twenty and reached its first full moon, it shed its exoskeleton and grew wings from the bulge on its back, emerging as a fully grown Lethrblaka, said to resemble a type of "monstrous dark dragon". The flying mounts used by the Ra'zac were actually their parents, themselves Lethrblaka. The Lethrblaka had the intelligence of a dragon and gave out ear-splitting shrieks that most would not be able to stand. Magic users, however, could counter by casting a spell to "empty their ears". The Lethrblaka reproduced oviparously, renewing the cycle of life. It is unknown where the Ra'zac originated, but they were not native to Alagaesia. It is most likely they came from whatever place humans abandoned, and they may be the reason that the humans abandoned this place. For many years the creatures roamed wild, killing and devouring humans. The Dragon Riders agreed to put an end to it. During the bloody Ra'zac War, nearly the entire Ra'zac race was eliminated, exept for two Lethrblaka. Galbatorix discovered the Lethrblaka and their new Ra'zac and recruited them in exchange for their favorite food: human flesh. Role in Eragon The Ra'zac were sent to search for the dragon egg that had been teleported by Arya into the Spine. They burned Eragon's farm, and tortured his uncle, Garrow, to death with Seithr oil. They were then tracked by Eragon, Brom, and Saphira to Helgrind. The trio was ambushed and captured. However, when the shorter Ra'zac tried to kill Brom, arrows fired by a hiding Murtagh saved them. As they left, the shorter Ra'zac kicked Eragon, wounding him, and the taller one threw a dagger. Brom jumped in the way and was left with a fatal injury. Role in Eldest The Ra'zac returned to Carvahall, hunting Roran, who was wanted by the Empire. They threatened the villagers with slavery, most of whom rallied behind Roran and escaped to Surda. Unfortunately, the Ra'zac were able to kidnap Katrina and Sloan, who they took to Helgrind. Role in Brisingr Eragon, Roran, and Saphira traveled to Helgrind, where the Ra'zac's secret lair was located. Eragon and Roran killed one of the Ra'zac before freeing Katrina, while Saphira slew both of the the Lethrblaka. http://thedragonofdoom.deviantart.com/art/Assault-on-Helgrind-98965642 After Roran, Katrina, and Saphira departed, Eragon confronted and killed the last Ra'zac. Category:Creatures Category:Species Category:Imperials es:Ra'zac